Comfortably Numb
by Nanako Reizei
Summary: After a gruesome discovery made by Kaiba, it's up to him to help Jounouchi and to protect him from the evil that's been stalking Jounouchi but will it make Kaiba his next victim? ...newish plot... SxK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or references from Yugioh as they belong to Kazuki Takahashi only. No money was gained from writing this story.

Warning: Abuse, Violence, and Language.

Summary: When Jounouchi didn't show up for school for several days, it was deemed Kaiba's responsibility to deliver his homework. But after a gruesome discovery made by Kaiba, it will take a mircale to help Kaiba heal Jounouchi's scars, both physical and emotional. Not to mention restore his eyesight.

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter One: Is There Anybody In There?**

The sky is nothing but an overwhelmingly large foggy cottonball, filled with the tears from the heavens that are threatening to burst into millions of crystal droplets. Coal black and smudgy grey are the colour of the clouds as they swirl about in the blocked out sky. Flashes of lightning dominate the skies and tremendous roars of thunder can be heard in the distance. I deeply inhale the scent of fresh rain while the wind blows roughly against my body as I walk into the large structure known as Domino High School. Of course, I did not have to walk all the way from my mansion to school with the threat of rain. I just simply had my limo drop me off while most others walked.

When I stepped in my first hour class, there was something that I noticed immediately. There was no Jounouchi Katsuya slouching in his seat lazily like usual. This would be the third day in a row he has not come to school. I mentally sighed and put a frown on my face to show my obvious dislike towards the teacher, Mr. Hostetler. In a few long strides I reached my desk and sat down, competely ignoring Yugi's annoying hello. This of course earned me a pitiful glare from Misaki and Hiroto and did not phase me one bit. Rather sad how my submissive employees cringe and cower under my hateful glare and would laugh their asses off at the pathetic glares I was recieving at the moment.

"Is Mr. Jounouchi not here today again?" Mr. Hostetler asked.

"Jounouchi is not here..." Yugi replied in a morose sounding voice.

Mr. Hostetler made some marks on a piece of paper attatched to a clipboard before clearing his throat. "Well, since it has been so long since he has been here, somebody needs to take his homework to him after school. How about you Mr. Kaiba?"

I look up at him sharply, my eyes greeting his with a harsh glare. Did he really expect me to give up my precious time so that I could waste it taking Jounouchi's homework to him? Certainly that stupid teacher would have some common sense by now. Like hell I will waste my time on that idiot.

"I am a very busy man Mr. Hostetler, I do not have time to take out of my day to waste on Jounouchi." I crossed my arms to emphasis my point. He stared at me for a moment or so before his eyes narrowed.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, how about you take his homework to him or I'll give you a dentention. How does that sound?" Mr. Hostetler crossed his arms, repeating my actions to annoy me.

"Whatever. Just do not ask me to do it again." I glared at him before taking out yesterday's homework and slamming it onto my desk in an unmannerful way. Mr. Hostetler gritted his teeth and glared but said nothing more as he grabbed it. A smirk crawled on my face and I leaned back in my chair the way Jounouchi would normally do. It pissed off the teacher but I'm Seto Kaiba, therefore I do whatever I please.

Math class went by swiftly and merged into my second period class, Science. It was easy and time moved by as quick as it had last hour. Before I knew it, the end of the school day was coming to a close. Currently I had Jounouchi's homework shoved in my briefcase. I'm not sure why I put that loser's homework in there but it was one way of carrying them. Before I could leave school, I had to go to the Principal's office to recieve Jounouchi's address. When I saw where he lived I frowned. He lived in the shittiest part of town.

I called for my limo as always and directed the driver to take me to where Jounouchi lived. When we got there, the first thing I saw was the apartment complex. It was made of red bricking and had few windows, much like a prison. There were some green vines crawling along the sides of the complex that covered some of the windows too. Talk about horrible maintenence.

I stepped out of the limo and immediately the wind rushed past me. The sky was still a mixture of black and gray clouds that were threatening to release their captive raindrops. I tilted my head and felt a single droplet of water hit my cheek. The smell of rain was heavy and present in the air. I sighed and held on tightly to the piece of paper with the apartment door number, not wanting it to escape in the wind.

I climbed up two flights of creaking metal stairs that did not unnerve me the slightest bit. My limo driver stood by the limo door, watching me carefully to make sure nothing bad happened. I took a sharp left and walked down a long stretch of doors until I reached the last one. Number six-hundred sixty-six. Just the door number looked strange to me but something else seemed weird. The window beside the door let no traces of light through. If Jounouchi was sick as many people believed, he should be home and therefore the lights should be on.

I knocked on the door anway just to see if he was home. I waited for a minute that merged into two then finally three full minutes. No sound of anyone coming to the door and still no lights flickered on. I frowned and put my hand on the doorknob and turned. The door was unlocked and swung in due to the extreme winds. No one appeared to be home but I stepped inside, not bothering to shut the door as this visit was going to be short one.

I explored around, walking into the kitchen and dinining room and one of the bedrooms. Perhaps Jounouchi was in the other bedroom. I opened the door and was greeted by darkness. But even in the dark room I could see a shape laying against the nightstand. Something did not feel right to me. My hand felt along the wall for a switch and when that light turned on, I instantly regretted ever being able to see.

Blood. There was lots of blood. Spatters of the red liquid covered Jounouchi's almost bare body save for the oversized white tee-shirt he was wearing. That too was soaked in blood. I dropped my briefcase in shock. It looked like somebody got massacered by a chainsaw. I looked at his face. Jounouchi's head rested on the nightstand. His eyes were open but cloudy, as if he were blind. His skin was ghostly pale and his hair was limp as well.

"Jounouchi?" I did not recognize my own voice. It was laced in fear with a big blood red bow on top. He did not respond, he only blinked but did not bother to look at me. It was as if he was in another world. As if there was nobody home. I took one shakey step after another until I was by his side. I stooped beside him and shook his shoulder. He almost fell fowards but my quick thinking and fast reflexes stopped him from hitting the floor.

I turned his body so that he was facing me. His eyes were still open and his breathing shallow. I took a closer look at his eyes, leaning foward to do so. They were very cloudy indeed, as if something had struck him in the eyes. Jounouchi blinked again and seemed to finally realize I was there. I reached out to touch his face, just to see what would happen. His hand shot out and had my wrist in a death grip.

"...n-no..." He gasped out as if his lungs were laboring for air. Out of curiosity I used my other hand to lift his shirt up. What I saw made my skin crawl and my blood turn icey. There was a stab wound where his left lung was and the bloody numbers 666 carved in his skin. I heard a clattering noise and looked to see a bloody knife laying on the ground but it had not been there before.

"Jounouchi!" I shouted. He himself had done this to himself! Why else would he have dropped a bloody butcher knife? I pulled my hand free from his grip and lifted him in my arms. He was very lightweight to my surprise. His head rested against my chest as if he was listening to my own rapidly beating heart. On the way out of his room I managed to grab my briefcase as well. A very difficult thing to do when you have yours arms full of a severely injured person.

When I got outside the rain was coming down in sheets. The scent of rain almost unbearable. Lightning lit up the entire sky while thunder boomed in the distance. I went down the flights of metal stairs quickly and to my waiting limo. The driver appeared to be surprised but opened the door so I could lay the blond in the backseat. I sat down and lifted Jounouchi so that his head was restly comfortably on my lap.

"Where to?" The driver asked once he was in the front seat.

"The mansion. And be sure to call our personal doctor and have him get ready to treat a stab wound patient." I said while staring down at the blond. His hand reached out blindly, trying to find something in front of it to grasp on to. His eyes darted around quickly. Then it hit me hard. Jounouchi... could not see.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think**.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or references from Yugioh as they belong to Kazuki Takahashi only. No money was gained from writing this story.

Warning: Abuse, Violence, and Language.

Summary: When Jounouchi didn't show up for school for several days, it was deemed Kaiba's responsibility to deliver his homework. But after a gruesome discovery made by Kaiba, it will take a mircale to help Kaiba heal Jounouchi's scars, both physical and emotional. Not to mention restore his eyesight.

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter Two: Run Like Hell**

"Well Mr. Kaiba, the knife did puncture through his left lung and even I am surprised he is alive. For now I would just focus on giving him these pills. They will keep away some of the pain. As for the numbers carved on his chest, I can not tell you much about that. I would recommend that he go to a therapist after he is completel healed, since I do trust you when you say he did this to himself." Dr. Richford announced to me as he walked in the living room carrying a bottle of pills. I sighed a breath of relief that Jounouchi was fine for now but then something else crossed my mind.

"Yes but what about his eyes? Can you tell me what is wrong with them?" I pleaded.

"To be honest Mr. Kaiba, I do not know. It seems that he went blind on his own since I found no injury to his eyes." The doctor told me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"But he never had problems seeing before. There has to be something wrong!" I refused to accept the idea that Jounouchi went blind on his own. That was ridiculous! Jounouchi's sister is the one with the eyesight issue, not him. There had to be a connection between those numbers and Jounouchi's blindess. Something obviously was not right with the whole picture.

"I suppose you can ask him about that. He will be awake in perhaps an hour or less but do be warned, do not scare him by sneaking up on him. Since he has lost his eyesight he will be more sensetive to other senses like hearing or touch. Be sure to announce that you are there in a non-frightning way." Dr. Richford told me while handing me the bottle of pills.

"Alright. Good evening." I called out to him as he walked out the front door into the pouring rain.

Moments after the doctor left, Mokuba came into the living room as quietly as he could. I looked at him for a few seconds before burying my face in my hands. I was just so damn confused! Why Jounouchi? Why me? What is up with the numbers? Mokuba walked up to me and sat on my lap.

"Jounouchi is a fighter Seto. I know he will be alright!" Mokuba tried to put enthusiasm in his voice I believe he had his own doubts too. I wish that I could believe in those words but I get the feeling that something is being overlooked. Mokuba gave me a sad smile before climbing off my lap and heading upstairs for bed.

I watched Mokuba until he disappeared from view. Perhaps I should start thinking of going to bed soon too. I stood up from the couch and trudged up the stairs at a snail's pace. By the time I had reached my bedroom and got dressed for bed, Mokuba was already sleeping in his room peacefully despite the loud constant booming of thunder. I bent over and place a light kiss to his forehead and sighed. That kid just really is something else. He always sees the bright side to almost everything. I walked out of his room quietly and started to head to my own room when I saw Jounouchi's door open.

I peered inside the room to see him sleeping. Apparently the medication Dr. Richford gave him knocked him out pretty good. I stalked towards him without making the tiniest amount of sound until I was inches from the bed. He looked so peaceful, so normal with his eyes closed. I reached out to touch his face though I am not sure why.

His skin was soft to the touch like silk which surprised me. I always thought it would be rough for some reason. I sat down on the edge of the bed to observe him more closely. His eyelashes were long and kissed the skin around his eyes very nicely. He had a defined jaw line and I lightly traced it with my finger. Jounouchi stirred and opened both his eyes. They unnerved me down to the core. They were just as cloudy as before.

"Jounouchi?" I asked.

No response. He did not even bother to glance around but just kept staring off just a few inches away from me. To be honest it freaked me out enough to want to run but I willed myself to stay. He did not bother to move and only blinked every now and then. It was almost like he did not have feelings of his own.

I frowned and did not say anything else. It would not do me much good to bother. Jounouchi closed his eyes and soon he seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, just the thing I needed at the moment. Sleep. I watched him a few more seconds before sneaking out of the room quietly. I was not sure what would happen if he woke up. The first thing I know that I would do is panic but that is just me.

Once I reached my room I felt more relaxed and laid down in bed. I glanced around in my room before closing my eyes. At first it felt like the shadows cast in my windows were moving closer to me but it was just the wind forcing the trees to sway. Then the wet branches began to scratch against the windows, making me grimace. They made a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard. I tossed and turned with my heart pounding in my chest. Lightning cracked outside and the constant booms of thunder shook the mansion. I doubt I would get a wink of sleep tonight.

_~Dream~_

_I awoke to the sound of something so beautiful yet eerie. The blankets pooled around my thin waist as I sat up to observe what could be making such a mysterious noise. Nothing. I frowned in confusion. Something had to be making the noise. I walked to my bedroom door where the sound got a tad bit louder. If I was not mistaken, I would say that it was the sound of an old music box. But I did not own one and neither did Mokuba. The noise of my door creaking as I opened it made the hair on the back of my neck rise. Apparently the scary music was starting to get to me. _

_I wandered down the hall and checked Mokuba's room first. He was sound asleep and did not seemed to be disturbed by the noise. I closed his door and searched further down the hall. The noise got louder and as it did, my blood turned to ice. I was standing in front of the room Jounouchi was in but the door was closed. I did not remember ever shutting it. I reached for the doorknob and turned. The door swung open, creaking as mine had done earlier. No lights were on except for the constant flashes of lightning from the storm outside. _

_Even through the pitch dark, I could see Jounouchi sitting on the floor with a rectangular shape in front of him. It appeared to be the music box as I had imagined earlier. Jounouchi was unmoving and just stared at the music box. My hand felt the wall for a light switch. The moment light flooded the room was the moment Jounouchi took to screech like a demonic creature. His eyes no longer cloudy, were an insane colour of scarlet red. I jumped back and slammed the door shut. Short moments later he was slamming his body up against the door trying to break it down. I could hear his nails leaving deep scars in the wood. I leaned up against the door to prevent him from getting out. _

_Minutes passed before the attack and the creepy music stopped. I no longer heared the ragged breathing of the blond as he retreated back to the comfort of the bed. I sighed a deep relief though I could hear my heart banging in my chest so hard it hurt. Looking down I saw a pool of blood forming beneath the door. He must have really wanted out. _

_I literally ran like Hell was chasing me back to my bedroom where I jumped on my bed. My door slammed closed. As I laid there, I thought about the music box and the color of Jounouchi's eyes. A deep rich blood red. And the music that had woken me up. It was beautiful in a strange way and the more I thought about it, the more familiar it seemed to be. It was as if I had heard it in a dream. _

_~End Dream~_

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. If you want to hear the music box I am talking about, just PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or references from Yugioh as they belong to Kazuki Takahashi only. No money was gained from writing this story.

Warning: Abuse, Violence, and Language.

Summary: When Jounouchi didn't show up for school for several days, it was deemed Kaiba's responsibility to deliver his homework. But after a gruesome discovery made by Kaiba, it will take a miracle to help Kaiba heal Jounouchi's scars, both physical and emotional. Not to mention restore his eyesight.

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter Three: Deathrow**

_I sat shot up from my bed, my lungs laboring for air as my breath came in short gasps. My eyes were wide as they searched for any traces of blood on myself or the surrounding area. There was none. I breathed a sigh of relief before shakily getting out of bed. The cold air on my bare skin made me shiver and also made me long for a nice hot shower. I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water. As the water ran I shut the door and locked it and began to strip down._

_The hot water on my skin felt so relaxing that I was tempted just to stay in the shower all day but that would not get any of Kaiba Corp's paperwork done. So I reluctantly washed my hair and the rest of my body before leaving the comfort of my shower. As I dried my hair, I started to think about the nightmare and the music box. I began to wonder why there was even a music box in it. Was it really that important? Was that nightmare something I should listen to? My developed a full blown headache by the time I was fully dressed. I scowled and checked the mirror to see how I looked. When I blinked my eyes I saw myself but with blood covering my entire face. I blinked again and it was gone quicker than I saw it._

_I made my way out into the hallway but stopped when I nearly pasted Jounouchi's door. Curiosity got the better of me and I look at the bottom of the door but there was no blood. With a frown I opened the door quietly but it seemed that was pointless as the blond was already out of bed. He was actually sitting on the floor, his back facing me. I felt my skin crawl. This is how he was in the nightmare. Jounouchi did not move as I slowly walked up behind me. What I saw made my eyes widen in disbelief. There on the floor was an old music box._

_I started to back away and the blond turned his head in my direction. His cloudy eyes narrowed and searched to find where I was. I froze and did not move an inch, fearing he would jump out at me. He frowned and turned his attention back to that damn music box. I could see his hand running over the smooth wood and lightly brush the metal knob. His finger grasped it and turned. A familiar creepy tune filled the room and gave me goosebumps. It was the very same one that I heard in my nightmare. A sudden anger coursed through me but I am not sure why._

_"Where did you get that!" I yelled and my body trembled with a strange anger. His head snapped back towards me, his eyes darting everywhere to find my location. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat that did not sound human in any way. He jumped to his feet and lunged out in attempt to find me. I shook with fear and backed away. He stopped and looked in my direction with a look of confusion on his face. I backed away again and he moved towards me in quick, sharp strides._

_I ran out the door and slammed it shut, my heart racing. I could feel Jounouchi slamming his body weight against the door in an attempt to get out like in my nightmare. I cringed when he dug his nails into the wood and dragged them along the door. It was just like hearing a person scraping their nails against a chalkboard. Blood began to pool beneath the door and spread a few feet into the hallway. I desperately kept my weight against the door to keep it closed. He screeched out in protest and kicked the door, punched it, and slammed his entire body into it. It looked as if the door was about to come off its hinges. I decided on two options; one, I could stay here and try to keep him or two, I could run and pray to live._

_I chose option two and jumped back from the door to bolt down the hallway. I looked back and saw the door quit moving. I stopped and turned back to stare, waiting. I watched that door for several minutes before daring to take another step towards it. I inches my way towards it until I was five feet away. I did not hear any labored breathing or growling. I looked down to see no blood on the hallway floor. My eyes widened his absolute shock, surprise, and disbelief. I moved closer and grasped the door knob and opened the door. I know that I should have kept running when the blond jumped at me, knocking me to the floor. He pinned me down, my arms above my head. His eyes freaked me out the most._

_I squirmed and it caused him to growl lowly at me. Jounouchi leaned down and stared at my face but I looked away, hoping to not see his eyes again. He let one hand keep a hold of my arms while the other one came to rest on my shoulder. He began to drag his nails down, shredding the fabric of my shirt and leaving scratch marks deep in my skin and flesh. I bit my tongue to keep from yelling but to instead try and coax him out of this weird state of mind he seemed to be in._

_"Jounouchi..." I gritted my teeth when he suddenly dug his nails further in my flesh, "stop it now."_

_His lips turned up into an evil smirk and he rested his bloody hand on my stomach. I tensed everywhere when he ran his hand up my chest, smearing blood on my skin. I scowled and struggled to get out of his grip. Whatever seemed to be making him act this way, also seemed to be making him stronger because I could not get him to even loosen up his grip. I gave up and stared at his hand and where it was heading. My eyes went wide for what seemed to be the hundredth time in two days and I started to kick out and put up more of a fight. He gripped the top part of my pants and gave an experimental tug, pulling them down to my knees. _

_"STOP IT!" I screamed and kicked out viciously. I closed my eyes and felt tears running down my face. Why wouldn't he stop when I pleaded? Why was this happening? I cried out in frustration and felt like I was going to black out. The last thing I saw was his cloudy eyes staring down at me and his mouth just inches from my own before my world faded to gray._

"Seto...Seto wake up! You're having an nightmare. Please wake up..." I heard someones voice pleading for me to wake up as I violently thrashed in my bed. I felt two hands trying to grap a hold of me. I opened my eyes to see Mokuba leaning over the edge of the bed with a worried expression on his face. His hands were pinning my arms to the bed so that I would not hit anything, or him either. I calmed down after a minute or so and he released my arms.

"Mokuba, it was only a nightmare..." I told him but mostly myself. I was trying to tell myself that this nightmare meant nothing but so far it was not working. He stared at me before shrugging.

"Fine. But you need to get up." He told me before walking out of my room and shutting the door. I got up out of bed and got dressed, putting on a pair of black jeans and a plain white dress shirt. My hair was not too bad, just a bit ruffled so I decided against a shower until later tonight. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Mokuba sitting at the counter already eating breakfast. It consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of orange juice.

I wordlessly scraped some eggs out of the pan onto my plate and grabbed two slices of bacon. Mokuba stared at me because I usually did not eat breakfast on the weekend. I rolled my eyes and sat down with a cup of coffee and my plate of food. I ate only half of what was on my plate in complete silence before I began to wonder how Jounouchi was doing.

"Did Jounouchi leave his room?" I asked Mokuba before sipping some of the hot coffee.

"I didn't see him leave. Besides, he's injured. Why would he leave his room?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow at me much like I do to him. I rolled my eyes at him and set the plate on the counter. I peered out of the kitchen window to see the sky still covered in grey storm clouds that were currently letting loose their raindrops. I also saw a person sitting on the rusty old _metal_ swing in the back yard, just waiting to get struck by lightning. I dashed out of the kitchen past my confused younger brother and I ran outside into the rain.

Jounouchi was sitting on the swing, gently swaying back and forth. His back was turned to me as I ran up behind him. The old swing creaked as it moved, sending a shiver up my spine. I gripped one of the chains and the swing stopped swaying. The blond blinked and started to look around. I put my hand on his shoulder and his muscle tensed. He turned his head to try and find me. Lightning cracked and lit up the sky while thunder boomed off in the distance. Something in the air told me to get him off that deathtrap, _now. _I got in front of him and yanked him off. Jounouchi lost his footing and ended up dragging us both down to the wet ground with me landing on top.

Moments later, lightning struck the metal deathtrap and it collapsed right after being struck. I stared at the heap of melted metal and breathed a sigh of major relief. I looked beneath me to see a disgruntled blond. He pushed against my shoulders so I got up and helped him to his feet. Mokuba stared from the window in shock at what had happened. I sighed and pulled Jounouchi into a loose embrace so I would not re-injure his lung.

"What were you thinking you idiot! You could have gotten killed!" I shouted over the sound of heavy rain. Jounouchi let out a deep breath of air and leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder. I groaned because I could not stay mad at him. Instead I guided him into the mansion where Mokuba was waiting with a towel.

"Big brother, Jounouchi, are you both okay?" Mokuba asked as I grabbed the towel from his hands and draped it over the blond's shoulders. I shook my head yes while Jounouchi remained silent. I motioned for Mokuba to leave Jounouchi and I alone for a while. He did so and ran upstairs. I grabbed Jounouchi's arm and dragged him into the living room and pushed him to sit on the couch.

"Jounouchi, you need to speak at some point. And what the hell were you thinking sitting on a metal swing in a storm? How the hell did you even get outside being blind anyway?" I angrily questioned him but felt bad because I did not want to be mad at him. He opened his mouth but no words came out at first.

"K-Kaiba..." He said hoarsely and barely audible. I frowned and sat beside him. He shivered and scooted closer, trying to get warmer. I grabbed a blanket from the edge of the couch and laid it over him.

"Don't speak if you can't." I told him sternly and positioned us so that he was laying against me. He just nodded but frowned and fell asleep. I however stayed wide awake. I was thinking about how _easily_ Jounouchi could have been killed. And I was wondering how he could have made it outside almost completely blind. I groaned and closed my eyes, forcing myself to have an early morning nap.

* * *

**So something is very wrong, and you all get to see it in the next chapter. Please do review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or references from Yugioh as they belong to Kazuki Takahashi only. No money was gained from writing this story.

Warning: Abuse, Violence, and Language.

Summary: When Jounouchi didn't show up for school for several days, it was deemed Kaiba's responsibility to deliver his homework. But after a gruesome discovery made by Kaiba, it will take a miracle to help Kaiba heal Jounouchi's scars, both physical and emotional. Not to mention restore his eyesight.

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter Four: Ghost Picture**

"Seto, Jounouchi, where are you...guys..." I heard my little brother's voice ringing throughout the mansion. My eyes flashed open and I squawked when I realised that I was pinned beneath a heavy blond. How did this happen? He was only laying against me when I was still awake. Perhaps we had shifting positions in our little nap. I pushed at his shoulders in an attempt to get him to roll off me but the brute did not budge an inch.

"Seto! Uh..." Mokuba stared at us in pure shock. I blinked at him. This was awkward.

"Yes?" I narrowed my eyes at Mokuba, just daring him to say something funny. He shifted from foot to foot before his lips stretched into a smirk.

"That's an interesting position for you big brother, it suits you." I squawked at Mokuba as he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture. I never should have bought him the damn thing but how else could he call me if he needed me? I really hate the cons of him having that cell phone. Mokuba winked at us before bolting back upstairs, leaving me with my heavy problem laying on top of me. If I did not know any better, I would say that he was going to upload that to his computer and print it off.

"Well this sucks." I groaned. Jounouchi moved a little but ended up pressing his body closer to mine. I wanted to desperately push him off the couch and laugh but that would scare the shit of him, not a great move if I wanted him to trust me a little more. I bit my lower lip, thinking of a way to get him off me before he suffocated me without scaring him.

"Hey Jounouchi, wake up." I shook his shoulder. I almost laughed at the expression on his face when he woke up and realised what postition we were in. Carefully, I helped him sit up so that I could stand up and stretch my legs. My knees popped painfully as I stood up. Damn it hurts like a bitch.

Jounouchi seemed to be staring at me but I could not tell. His eyes were still as cloudy as before and still as mysterious as before. He slowly stood up and immediately took a step toward me. Big mistake. His knee popped as he stepped and he started to fall forward. I reached out to catch him and he landed gracefully in my arms.

"Clumsy idiot." I mumbled as he squeaked and fought to get free from my grasp. I let him go and he stepped back to give himself some personal space.

"Kaiba...thank you." He said lowly, his voice sounding quite empty and dry. I frowned. He sounded like he could use a drink, bad.

"Save it for later. For now, let's go get you something to drink and perhaps something to eat too." I replied as I turned on my heel and began walking away. Three steps later I remembered that Jounouchi could not see and turned back. I grabbed his hand and guided him through the rest of the spacious living room and into the dining room. I helped to make sure that when he sat down on a chair at the table that he did not fall on his ass. When I looked at his face, there was a tint of red to his cheeks. I brushed it off and went into the kitchen to search for food and drinks.

The clock on the stove read 2:30 p.m. Jounouchi and I had slept for quite a few hours. I went to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of water and decided to grab milk too. I set them on the table while I went back into the kitchen for glasses. When I got back, Jounouchi was touching the pitcher of water with his hands, trying to figure out what it was.

"It's water and there is also milk if you want that instead." I told him.

"Water is fine for me." Jounouchi replied.

I nodded in response and poured him some water. Then I pushed the glass in his hand which he drained in a matter of seconds. I blinked my eyes. Drinking that much water so fast could have choked him. I would really have to keep an eye on him now.

"Thanks." He thanked me and stood up.

I stood up as well and debated on what we could do. We could go take another nap which I think that I am not looking forward to thanks to earlier's incident. We could also just lounge around and talk about random things but I do not enjoy small talk what so ever. So far I had nothing in mind.

"...tag!" The blond shouted as he somehow managed to slap my ass and run past me. I blinked, wondering how he knew where my ass was in the first place. I pondered that as I chased Jounouchi down a hallway that led to a guest bedroom. His hands were feeling along the walls as his legs kept taking longer and faster strides.

He ran into the bedroom and stopped a few feet away from the wall. I am just guessing he must have felt the door and knew he had entered a room. I smirked because there was no other way out than the way he came. I slowed to a creeping walk and snuck into the room. He was standing still, listening for any sound. I crept up behind him with an evil grin.

"...boo." I whispered in his ear. He jumped and lost his footing, falling on his back with a loud thud. I bent down to check and make sure he was okay. Jounouchi groaned in pain and propped himself up with his arms. His eyes seemed to be holding back tears. I suddenly felt bad for scaring him and causing him to fall, and I did not even attempt to catch him...

"Sorry Jounouchi..." I mumbled a quiet apology and decided to check on the bandages. I pulled his shirt up, ignoring his loud protests. His hands reached out frantically trying to stop me from lifting his shirt up even further so I pinned his arms above his head with one hand. I then pulled the shirt the rest of the way up. The bandage was still perfectly wound around his chest and the numbers on his chest were starting to turn a bit pinkish, making it harder to see. Then I started to notice the crisscross pattern of old faint scars marring his chest and stomach. As I searched harder, I could make out where some old bruises had been.

I looked at Jounouchi who had gone limp a minute ago. He was currently biting his lower lip as if he expected me to find those old injuries. Well, at least they seemed to be old anyway. I sighed and decided not to say anything because I did not want to upset him. That would just make me feel worse than I already did.

"The bandage is okay but I just wanted to make sure." I told him. He softly sighed and quit biting his lip.

"Seto where are you? Jounouchi? Where are you guys?" Mokuba's voice rang throughout the mansion. I grabbed the blond's hands and helped him up. Jounouchi did not let go of my hand so I lead him back into the kitchen moments before Mokuba dashed in there holding up a piece of paper that appeared to have a picture on it. I groaned.

"Seto, look what I got!" Mokuba waved the picture of Jounouchi laying on top of me in my face. I rolled my eyes at him and huffed.

"Yeah, you got it but now I have it." I remarked as I plucked the picture from his hands. He jumped up and tried to get it back but I held it up too high for him to reach. I began to study the picture. There seemed to be something white in the background which is strange because nothing inside my living room is white. I looked closer and saw the white turn into the shape of a spear that almost seemed to be aimed at Jounouchi.

I felt myself pale. Just what the hell is going on here? First it seems Jounouchi attacked himself and now he is blind. Then he nearly gets killed by lightning. And now some ghost spear aimed at him? My vision started to blur. Mokuba's voice seemed distant. The surrounding area seemed to spin around me. Dark voices started to murmur in the back of my mind. I could barely see Mokuba staring at me, clearly worried. The last thing I remember seeing was Jounouchi and his cloudy eyes as I fell towards the ground.

* * *

**Well, Jounouchi has cheated death twice but what about three times? Review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or references from Yugioh as they belong to Kazuki Takahashi only. No money was gained from writing this story.

Warning: Abuse, Violence, and Language.

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter Five: Power DEAD**

"Wake up Kaiba." A voice called out to me as my eyes remained closed though I was finally starting to wake up. I can see flashes of myself falling to the ground, staring into Jounouchi's eyes as I did so. Then his pale arms extended out and caught me with few moments to spare. I do not remember plummeting towards the ground as I did not recall Jounouchi ever catching me.

"Wake up." The voice repeated though it sounded more annoyed than the last time. I began to wonder what day it was. If I remember right, today was Sunday. A holy day. I opened my eyes and at first my vision was blurry but after a minute or so passed I was able to focus my eyesight. I shifted on a soft, comfortable surface before turning on my side to see who woke me up.

"Ah! You're evil! _Stay away from me_!" I screamed as I took in a stomach churning sight. Jounouchi wore a smirk while his face was covered in fresh, open scars with blood running down his face and neck. His eyes were still cloudy but were now blood red. He reached over as I thrashed to get away and he managed to catch one of my arms. I then tried to free it but he also grasped my other arm too and pinned them above my head. I kicked out, screamed, and even attempted to claw him as I was desperate to get away. I cried out when he leaned in closer.

"Snap out of it Kaiba." He said roughly, tightening his grip painfully. I still struggled and screamed, wanting nothing more than to get this demon the fuck away from me. I closed my eyes because I did not want to see _it's _face anymore. My heart was pounding against my ribs as he leant down even farther, removing one of his hands from my arms but still keeping hold with the other. I turned my head away from him when I could feel his breath on my cheek.

He forced me to face him, his hand grasping my face gently. I opened my eyes. No more blood. No more scars. And the best of all, no more haunting blood red eyes. Just his cloudy eyes and somewhat pale face. I felt confused. What the hell had just happened?

"Jounouchi, what is happening? To me, you, _us_?" I whispered dangerously low, so low I did not recognize the sound of my own voice. He just stared at me with his emotionless eyes. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and for the tiniest fraction of a second, it seemed to read 6:66. I blinked and the digits read 9:16. I frowned deeply and stared up and the ceiling. Something horrible is going to happen; I can feel it.

A flash of lightning lit up the window and cast a tree's shadow on the floor moments before the power went out. I froze in fear at not being able to see anything. I slowly peered around in my room using the flashes of lightning to see. I looked where Jounouchi had been sitting and stared in shock. He was gone.

My blood ran cold. How the Hell was he gone? I gulped and sat up slightly, ready for anything that would jump at me. Nothing did. It was silent except for the occasional cracking sound of lightning outside and thunder that shook the foundation of the mansion. I nervously gazed at the door, unsure of what to do. The door started to open and my eyes went wide with fear but when nothing was on the other side I literally freaked out. This is unhuman! This is..._evil. _

I shakily got out of bed and started to walk towards the open door but not before grabbing a flashlight of the nightstand. The floor creaked as I walked across the room, chilling me down to the core. This was freaky. I peered out into the hallway, scanning it with the flashlight as I did so. No one or nothing was in the hallway. I started to walk down the halls and downstairs. The first thing I noticed when I was in the living room was that the front door was open letting in the howling wind and freezing rain. I looked outside and saw a dark figure moving swiftly down the driveway and towards the road.

"Jounouchi?" I asked myself. Why and where was he headed when he was blind as a bat? I pondered this as I found a pair of shoes near the open door and slipped them on. If I did not know why and where he was headed, I suppose I would just have to follow him.

The rain had me soaked within seconds of stepping outside but I continued to trail far behind Jounouchi. He moved carefully, hands out in front of him to prevent hitting anything head on. Something told me to follow at a distance so I did. Fifteen minutes later or more, I saw Jounouchi walking up the steps of an old church that had been abandoned. Through flashes of lightning I could see that the bricking was rotting away and the roof was getting torn apart by the high winds. But what scared me the most was the spires and their spear shaped metal rods that decorated the top of the worn down church. It vividly reminded me of the danger.

I watched him open the door and walk in but left it open. I waited a few minutes before going up the steps and peering inside. Jounouchi moved down the isle of pews swiftly and to where a pastor would be. He crouched down and gripped onto a floor board before ripping it up and tossing it to the side. He did this to a few other ones until he had a large opening. I watched horror stricken as he reached in the hole and pulled out a dagger. A holy dagger. It was decorated in silver crosses on the handle and it gleamed in the candle light. Wait...candle light?

I turned my head to see a row of candles lit up that had not been lit up when Jounouchi first walked in. I heard a noise and turned my attention back to the blond. He was facing me and he looked terribly pissed. His eyes were no longer cloudy but pitch black. I started to shake and not just from the cold either. I was truly terrified. If I thought I was terrified earlier this really tops the cake. He snarled at me and pulled another dagger from the inside of his coat. My blood went cold for a second time. I truly believed that I was going to die and that Jounouchi would be the one to end my life...

* * *

**So, who's wondering if Kaiba is going to die? Let's find out in the next chapter shall we? Review and tell me who you think is going to die. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or references from Yugioh as they belong to Kazuki Takahashi only. No money was gained from writing this story.

Warning: Abuse, Violence, and Language.

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter Six: A Demon's Trick **

"Die!" Jounouchi screeched as he threw it past my head by inches. The church door swung closed and the knife lodged itself in the wood comfortably. I gulped and stared the knife and realised how close that really was. He moved quickly towards me so I ran and pulled on the door, trying desperately to get it open. It refused to budge. The sound of him getting closer to kill me scared the shit out of me. I gripped onto the dagger's handle and yanked it from the door. I turned around and slashed his chest with it.

"You..." Jounouchi gasped in pain and fell on the ground, bleeding heavily through his soaked shirt and coat. I looked at my hands still tightly clasping the bloody blade. The blond glared up at me and raised his dagger threateningly at me, slashing at the air wildly. He literally _hissed_ at me, baring his teeth. The black eyes stared at me in agony and in hatred. The dagger came within inches of my leg. I gulped and backed away until my back hit the church door.

"I...I didn't mean to!" I whispered to him loudly. The sound of my voice echoed in the empty church. He scowled and got on his knees, still holding his dagger. I prayed for my life as I whipped around and threw the door open, dashing out into the rain. I felt a stinging pain in my leg and realised he must have slashed my leg when I was opening the door. I heard him shout cuss words as I ran but I got only so far before I heard _his _voice.

"Kaiba! Why are running from me?" I stopped and looked behind me. Jounouchi was walking away from the church towards me. His eyes were their normal shade of amber. For a second I hoped he was back to normal but I shook my head at the thought. It was a trick. It _had_ to be.

"You...you're a demon!" I shouted at him. I wanted to believe him but I could not bring myself to do so. My grip tightened on the dagger that I still held onto as my protecter.

"No I'm not! You interruped with what I was doing so I got out of control. I was not going to kill you!" He said to me over the loud roar of rain. I shook my head.

"Stay back Jounouchi!" I warned him and backed away even farther. My hand holding the dagger trembled.

"I swear I wasn't going to hurt you. I...love you too much to hurt you." Jounouchi replied to my threat. His words shocked me enough to where I almost could believe him. Why would he say that? Could this be a trick also? I was still pondering the situation when I realised the blond was now a few feet in front of me. I stepped back the same moment lightning lit up the sky and that is when I saw it, a large metal rod from the church's spire was falling at an angle. Right at Jounouchi.

_'Holy fucking Hell.'_

"Look out!" I screamed and pulled him out of the way just seconds before the rod pierced the muddy ground. I stared in disbelief at the steel rod. Then hit me. The picture...

"Kaiba, thank you." Jounouchi mumbled into my neck. I stiffened because moments ago I told him to stay away and now I was embracing him tightly. I was shaking terribly from the cold and also from the possibility of seeing Jounouchi die in front of me. The blond pulled away to look at me. His bright amber eyes gazed into my sapphire ones.

"You...your eyes..." I had expected him to turn to a demon again and attack me but he did not do such a thing. Instead he sighed and showed me his arm. It had a fresh open wound on it.

"I did this." He told me.

"Why and when Jounouchi?" I asked him, still staring the blood getting washed from his arm.

"When you dashed away from the church I did it because I was finishing what you interrupted. You see, after the power went out I heard a voice tell me to go the old church and so I did. There I was going to cut myself with a holy dagger to get rid of the demon stalking and living in me. But of course, as all demons fight, it did not want to be driven out so easily so when you interrupted the demon was in full control and wanting to take it's anger out on something. You were the something." Jounouchi explained to me though it sounded all blurred together and weird.

"My nightmares..." I trailed off.

"A famous demon trick." Jounouchi answered expertly.

_'But the music box...' _I thought quietly to myself. I was not sure if I could believe him at the moment. After almost getting hacked into itty bitty pieces by a dagger it just kind of made me a bit less trusting. I shivered and nodded my head.

"Can I trust you, Jounouchi?" I asked him. He leaned in a bit closer.

"You can trust me not to kill you but you can't trust me not to do this..." He said to me in a low tone of voice before leaning toward me a bit more and brushing our lips together. I wanted to pull away and run because it reminded me of my painful memories when Gozoburo was still around but I willed myself to stay and kissed back. It was absolutely nothing like what my stepfather did to me. This kiss was soft but still held passion. I felt Jounouchi threading his hand through my hair, pulling me closer. I allowed him to dominate every aspect of the kiss because I was too worn out to do anything else.

He pulled me closer so that we were touching and I didn't object. I could feel his hips moving against mine and the nibbling he did to my lower lip. I felt relaxed. Too relaxed in my opinion but I could not help myself. Jounouchi was able to pry my lips apart without much of a fight and slid his tongue against mine. It was a strange feeling but a pleasureable one too. I put up more of a fight, trying to force him out of my mouth so I could explore his. He gave up so I did my own little exploration of his mouth.

I pulled away to stare into his eyes, to make sure this was not some dream. His eyes, still amber, watched me intently. I gave a small and rare smile when I saw something moving in from the side. His dagger. It all happened too fast. My dagger, still in my hand, flew up and pierced his chest deeply. Jounouchi's own blade cut into the base of my neck. I forced the dagger deeper in his wound causing him to screech in agony. He applied more pressure on the blade in my neck as he collapsed, driving it in another inch.

I cried out as well before falling to my knees, gasping for air. The sensation of pain spread throughout my body and when I tried to move my neck to look at the fallen blond I screamed in pain. I practically crawled to Jounouchi's side and fell on his lower chest. He opened his eyes to look at me. His mouth moved but no words came out, either that or I was going deaf. I wanted to cry so badly and use the pouring rain to hide the fact. Blood poured heavily from my wound and caused me to feel dizzy.

"Kaiba...you..." He rasped out before shutting his eyes. I could feel my own eyes burning so I finally let the tears fall. Sirens were blaring off in the distance. Mokuba. He must have called out the police. My vision started to blur, everything blended together. I laid my head on the blond's shoulder and tried to stay awake. I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, they would never open.

* * *

**So, who is going to die? *Blinks* Review pwease? I live off the things I swear! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or references from Yugioh as they belong to Kazuki Takahashi only. No money was gained from writing this story.

Warning: Abuse, Violence, and Language.

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter Seven: Exorcism**

The never ending rain finally came to a halt though the black and grey clouds still covered the sky. A light breeze blew in through the open window and woke me. I opened my eyes and for the first time since having Jounouchi over, I was able to not look in fear. I sat up and stretched. My neck was stiff and sore, the stitches felt uncomfortable both on my neck and leg. It was Friday. Pretty much five days after nearly getting killed by Jounouchi and nearly killing him myself.

I got out of bed and walked stiffly to the bathroom to get a shower. Someone special was coming over today. A priest. He would be trying to get rid of the demon inside the blond. Though I do not believe in that heart of the cards bullshit, this experience really opened my eyes and taught me to be careful of which blond I bring home next time. To be honest, I am not sure why I brought him in my home to take care of him. Perhaps I lost my sanity because there is no way I would normally invite the third-rate duelist in my home without a spectacular reason.

After my shower and when I was fully dressed, I looked in the mirror. I saw myself though I had a single stitched up wound on my neck and leg. I saw nothing freaky like my face covered in blood and ugly scars. I sighed in relief and pulled the shirt collar a bit higher up to hide the wound. I was dressed in a black shirt as usual and black pants but I left the trench coat in my closet. Really no use for it inside the house since I was not trying to intimidate anybody, yet.

I went to the room Jounouchi was sleeping in. Pulling up a chair, I sat down and watched him. He appeared to be relaxed despite the fact I had to tie him to the bed. The first day out of the hospital he went wild and nearly tore the door off it's hinges, proving the demon was still in him. I glanced at the door, hanging on by a single hinge. I would have to get that repaired and make the idiot pay for it later.

Jounouchi woke up ten minutes later and just stared at me, his lips curled back in a snarl and his eyes glittering black. I looked at the straps that held him down and gulped. Damn things better keep the monster down. He strained against them and growled at me much a like dog would. I smirked which seemed to piss him off more to the point where he even tried to bite. What a mongrel.

"Down Jounouchi, down." I taunted and waited for the priest to show. It was 9:00 so he should be here any moment.

"Big brother the priest guy is here! But why is he here again?" Mokuba announced to me as he strolled in the room with the Priest in tow. He definetely aged with time but looked like he knew what he was doing none the less. The Priest smiled and nodded at me before looking at the pissed blond.

"He is the one I will be doing an exorcism on?" The priest announced and leaned over Jounouchi to get a better look. The blond tried to snap at him and growled. Even though his arms were pinned to his sides. Jounouchi still tried to claw at anything within reach. The Priest looked surprised but regained his composure quickly.

"Yes. Be careful, he bites." I told the Priest and stood up. Mokuba blinked at me confused. I shook my head and lead him out of the room.

"Seto, what is the Priest going to do to Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked me after I shut the door.

"He is going to make Jounouchi feel better." I replied.

"Is Jounouchi sick?" He asked me.

"In a sense, yeah he is." I smirked because in a sense it was true. Mokuba shrugged and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

I leaned on the door and listened carefully. It was silent for a few minutes and then I head the blond screaming. I opened the door to see what was happening. The priest had a bible and was reading out of his and flicking what appeared to be holy water on the blond's skin. It appeared to be burning him.

"Fuck you gay bastard!" Jounouchi screeched, he tried to arch his back and claw at the restraints. "You will burn in Hell!"

I watched the horrific scene unfold. The priest looked up at me and motioned for me to come closer. I took small, hesitant steps until I was beside the priest. Ignoring the shouts of protest, the priest unbuttoned the blond's shirt and splashed the water on his chest. Again Jounouchi screamed and strained, his eyes shut tightly in pain. I wanted to stop the procedure but it really had to be done.

Even with his eyes closed, Jounouchi was able to still spit at us. He was a remarkable marksman at a distance of about five feet. The priest frowned and pulled something out of his bag. It appeared to be a cross. Jounouchi opened his eyes and glared at the priest. I stared as the blond managed to get one of his arms free and rip a bed spring from the mattress, which he would be paying for too. Jounouchi slashed the priest's arm, leaving a rather deep gash. I however, was smart enough to move away when I saw the sharp bed spring coming my direction.

"Kaiba, please restrain him again." The priest told me. I grabbed the blond's wrist and pried the bedspring from his hand. Then the priest laid the cross down on him. As expected, Jounouchi screeched in agony.

"Fucking asshole! Satan will make you his chew toy you motherfucker! You are gonna burn you son of a bitch!" Jounouchi sneered and started to thrash against the restraints. I pinned his arm to the bed while the priest finished the exorcism by reciting a verse from the Roman bible. Unexpectedly, he fell limp and appeared to be sleeping again.

"Good-bye and take care Kaiba." The priest nodded at me before collecting his things and leaving the room swiftly. I blinked. Gone already? I frowned and wondered if Jounouchi was really back to normal. Always one way to find out right? I undid the restraints and released his arm that I forgot I had been holding. Then I bent over and pressed my lips to his.

I yelped in his mouth when I felt his arms pulling me on top of him. The last thing I expected was a postive reaction. Or was this postive? Why am I kissing him again? Seriously, I need to get my sanity back. I pulled away and found him gazing at me with a confused expression so I did the only thing I am sure a 'Kaiba' would do.

"...You do realize you are paying for my door and mattress right?"

* * *

**A/N: I do not know why but I love that last line...adds some humor in a dark story right? Right? Anyway, for those who are wondering, a real exorcism case described how the boy was cusing and making sexual comments about anybody in the same room with him. And yes, I believe I did make Kaiba lose his sanity in the first chapter without knowing it... If you guys want a sequel, just tell me okay?**


End file.
